


Property Of Castiel

by Saint_Iggy_Rising



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockcages, Daddykink, Kinky, M/M, Panties, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Iggy_Rising/pseuds/Saint_Iggy_Rising
Summary: Dean keeps trying to get Cas laid, but Cas only has eyes for little Sammy.





	Property Of Castiel

Dean was pressuring him again.  
The hunter was always pushing him to get laid. Dean would drag him and Sam to bars to try and shove him at the women there. Sometimes literally.  
It annoyed Cas to no end and if Dean wasn’t his best friend, he would have smite(n)(smote)(smited)(?) the hunter already.  
Sam had left the pair to their own devices in favor of being allowed back into the bar tomorrow night, as he and Dean would probably be kicked out again. He was over at the bar, talking with an annoyingly attractive guy with blonde hair and big muscles. They were obviously flirting.  
Castiel’s eye twitched.  
“How about her?” Dean’s voice snapped him out of his trance.  
“Hm? Who?” he tried to scan the bar for whatever slut his friend had pointed out, but his eyes were glued to Sam and the way the man casually touched his arm and left his hand there. Anger flared up in Castiel’s gut and his eyes narrowed.  
“Dude, are you even paying attention? The redhead at the end.”  
Reluctantly, he pried his eyes away from the pair to glance at the woman Dean pointed out.  
“Not my type.” he grumbled.  
Dean looked at him, jaw hanging open.  
“Not your type? Dude, you don’t even know what your type is!”  
His eyes wandered back to Sam. The man was now leaning into Sam’s space, and Sam didn’t stop him. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it. The man leaned in and white hot rage filled the angel. His vision narrowed to only the two of them and time seemed to slow as Sam leaned forward as well. He shot to his feet and was across the room in a millisecond. He saw red as his hand found Sam's collar and jerked him away. His other hand twisted into the man’s shirt and lifted him off the ground, pulling him close and snarling.  
Castiel growled at the man as his eyes glowed with his power.  
“Sam. Is. Mine.” He hissed.  
“Cas, what the hell? Let him go!” Sam said, anger evident in his voice.  
The angel shoved the man away and, scared, the man stumbled away then ran.  
He heard a murmured ‘damn’ from Dean.  
The whole bar was staring at the two of them, silence awkwardly filling the space. Sam’s face was red from embarrassment and anger and he grabbed Cas’s ear, dragging him out of the bar before they got kicked out.  
When they got outside, Sam turned to Cas, fury evident on his face.  
“What the fuck was that, Cas?” He demanded as he threw his hands up in frustration.  
The angel didn’t let him get another word out as his hands gripped Sam’s collar again, pinning him to the wall. His mouth crashed into Sam’s in a harsh, searing kiss. Licking against Sam’s sweet lips, had the hunter opening his mouth in a gasp, one that Castiel took full advantage of. He plundered Sam’s mouth, hands twisting into the hunter’s hair and tugging him closer as Cas pressed the entire length of his body against Sam. His Sam.  
His.  
Sam let out a mewling whimper as Cas shoved a leg between Sam’s, but that seemed to snap the hunter out of his daze. His hands landed on the angel’s shoulders and pushed him back.  
Cas didn’t let go as he was denied the humans wonderful mouth, instead latching his mouth onto Sam’s pulse point and sucking, nipping and biting the skin there.  
A moan escaped the hunter’s lips but he wouldn’t give in.  
“Cas,” he gasped, “Stop.”  
The angel growled and rumbled, but he pulled away from Sam’s neck to look him in the eye. He kept his body pressed tightly to Sam’s however, unwilling to let go.  
Sam’s eyes were hazy with lust, but there was something else there too.  
“What are you doing?” Sam’s voice was hardly above a whisper.  
“If it isn’t obvious, I must be doing it wrong.” Cas replied, leaning back in.  
A hand stopped him, pressing lightly against his lips.  
“Why?”  
The angel’s eyes drew together.  
“Why what, Sam?”  
Sam gulped and looked down sighing, “Why me, Cas? Why are you doing this?”  
Blinking slowly, Castiel said, “because you’re mine. I can’t let them have you. That man was going to hurt you. He didn’t want you, he wanted your body. He was going to leave you. I couldn’t let him have you. You’re mine, Sam.”  
Sam huffed.  
“Since when am I yours? We aren’t even dating, Cas. You don’t even like me. I’m an abomination, remember? The boy with the demon blood? The vessel of Lucifer?”  
“I… I should never have said those things to you. I was ignorant and confused. You might have demon’s blood inside you, Sam, but that doesn’t define you. It doesn’t make you an abomination. If anything, that darkness inside you only heightens the beauty and the light of your soul. Sam, your soul is beautiful. It shines brighter than the sun, the stars, heaven itself. You are the kindest human I have ever met, and you are - by far - the strongest. Even after all you’ve been through… Your soul has always shined bright. And I love you.”  
Sam’s wide eyes stared into Castiel’s, wavering doubt flickering through them.  
“If this is a joke…” he said.  
Castiel smiled gently.  
“I assure you, it is not.”  
A tentative smile graced Sam’s face.  
“Then, I suppose… You can continue. If you still want to…?”  
A predatory grin slipped over Cas.  
“You really have to ask?” Cas pressed his lips back to the hunter’s, soft and sweet at first, but quickly turning passionate and Castiel quickly got the hunter panting and whining, mewling as Castiel’s hands roved over his body. The angel’s hands pressed against his chest and slid down to his hips, gripping them tightly as he rocked his own hips forward. A loud groan escaped Sam as Castiel’s hands gripped and massaged his ass, lifting Sam up and the hunter wrapped his legs around the angel, bucking lightly into Cas’s stomach.  
Sam pulled his head back reluctantly as a car rushed by.  
“Cas, maybe we should take this somewhere else?” He asked, embarrassed at the way his voice had lifted an octave. He cleared his throat and tried to speak normally, but a devious grin had taken over the angel’s face again. As soon as Sam opened his mouth to speak, Castiel rolled his hips into Sam, and Sam’s voice jumped back up the octave as he squeaked.  
“If you wa-haaaant, ahh!”  
Castiel chuckled and carefully lowered Sam back to the ground.  
“I’ll be right back, and then I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll orgasm just thinking about it.”  
Sam whined again and blushed harder as his hard cock jumped at the words, and Castiel smiled at the damp spot on Sam’s tented slacks.  
The angel walked back into the bar, quickly finding Dean and moving towards him.  
“Dean!” He called.  
The older hunter looked up from the girl he was with and stared at him.  
“Dude, Cas, man, what the hell happened before? What was with that?” He asked.  
“I have a message for you. Don’t come back to the hotel tonight.”  
Turning to walk away, Cas smiled as Dean laughed.  
“Go get ‘em, Tiger! Oh and Cas?” Dean called.  
Castiel turned back, slightly irritated at having to wait even longer for his Sam.  
Dean looked serious though and that made him pause.  
“I’m trusting you with Sammy, and you’re my best friend. But if you hurt my baby brother, you can forget any friendship we have. I will kill you. Slowly. Then I’ll resurrect you so Sam can kill you.”  
Cas smiled slightly at Dean and said, “I would never knowingly hurt Sam. I’d rather spend an eternity in the Cage.”  
With that, Cas was back outside and reaching for Sam. Before the hunter could speak, Castiel dragged Sam back against him and lifted him up again. Sam obligingly wrapped his legs back around Cas as the angel flew them back to the motel room.  
The angel shoved Sam down unto the bed and tore the shirt off his human. Sam let out a loud moan at being manhandled in such a way. Then the angel tugged off Sam’s shoes and socks, but when his hands reached for the button of Sam’s pants, the hunter’s hands intercepted his own. Castiel looked up at Sam in confusion, taking in the hunter’s embarrassed and upset face.  
“Sam? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?” He asked.  
Sam bit his lip.  
“I- no, you didn’t hurt me and I definitely don’t want you to stop, but…”  
Climbing up to sit next to the hunter’s torso, Cas reached out a hand to stroke it through Sam’s hair. He cupped Sam’s face.  
“What’s wrong, Sam?”  
Eyes dampening, Sam looked away from the angel.  
“I just… I might not be what you expect…”  
The angel’s head tilted in confusion.  
Sam sighed and continued, “I… I’m not really… well endowed, I guess…”  
Castiel raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you really think I would desire you less for not having a large penis?”  
Swallowing, Sam kept his eyes on the ceiling.  
“No. Just a warning, I guess…”  
Castiel snorted.  
“Well, if we’re doing warnings, I have been told by a few people that I am quite well endowed.” A mischievous grin slid onto his face and he ducked his head to brush his lips against Sam’s. “Enjoy.”  
And with that he slid off the bed and swiftly removed the hunter’s pants.  
He gulped.  
Sam was right. The hunter was not well endowed. His cock was maybe three and a half inches long and an inch wide.  
The angel’s own cock twitched in arousal. It was surprisingly hot to have a larger erection then his lover. Not to mention, Sam’s penis was quite cute. It was small and adorable and Castiel loved it.  
Castiel’s eyes roved over the perfect form in front of him, lust clouding his mind.  
“It’s perfect.” he said and before Sam could reply, he lowered his head and took all of the hunter’s small erection into his mouth.  
Sam cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back.  
That night, Castiel made sure that Sam was never self conscientious of his small size ever again.  
\-----  
The next day found Sam wearing panties and a cock-cage under his FBI suit, and an ass full of Castiel’s cum.  
The panties were light pink and lacy, little bows decorating it and a slit in the back for “easy access”.  
The cock-cage was bright pink and plastic, locked with a key lock just behind his balls. The cage had a small sounding probe inside that would vibrate when Castiel pressed a button on a little remote he kept in his pocket.  
Let’s just say that Sam had trouble staying quiet.  
Not that he could really talk, as Castiel had given his throat a good fucking and now it sounded like he was sick when he talked. Sam loved it.  
The hunter’s ass was also filled as full as could be with the angel’s cum. It was held in place by a butt plug that had the words, “daddy’s good little boy”.  
Sam loved that too.  
All in all, Sam orgasmed three times that day.  
And if you happened to be able to see through Castiel’s grace, you would see the collar around Sam’s neck. It had a tag on it that said, “PROPERTY OF CASTIEL”.


End file.
